User blog:Simon Treasurehawk/Noobs
This was an article I made to keep people aware of noobs so they can avoid them and make sure they're not one. Types of Noobs WIKIA NOOBS *Over-edit Noob A noob who edits WAY too much. Now, there is an exception, Shadow for instance, fixed pages, he didn't just getting rid of junk just to add it later on. *Badge Noob A noob who edits way too much to earn badges, wikia didn't have badges when I first came. Similar to Over-edit and are normally the same thing. *Anominous Noob A noob who has an account (Or not) and logs out so he can say something and won't get in trouble. *Threat Noob A noob who poses and says they'll do something when he/she's just trying to get his/her way. *Poser Noob A noob who poses as someone they are to earn popularity. *Blog Noob A noob who comments on several blogs (Usually the older ones) to earn the comment achievement. (Thanks Kat!) *Technical Noob A noob who always corrects somoeone, thinks they're the smartest, & and thinks they're better than eveyone. *Judgemental Noob A noob who jumps to conclusions about other people. *A Noob Noob A noob who calls everyone else a noob. (Thanks Cur!) GAME NOOBS *Voodoo Noob A high level noob who attacks using dolls and staffs. *Jumper Noob A noob who jumps. However, there is an exception, for example, Christopher Seamorgan is normally chanllenged by high levels who get mad at him and he is forced to jump to stay alive. See PVP Noob. *PvP Noob Someone who does one of the above. *War Noob Someone who acts like someone the really aren't, threatens people, or acts like they're king of the world. *Poser Noob See the description above. *Rep Noob Someone who steals anothers rep. *INFERNO Noob Someone in INFERNO who claims they are the best, insults others, or does any of the above. for instance Ned Yellowbeard (The GM of INFERNO) *Salvation Stealer A noob who does nothing but swoops in at the last moment to kill a ship/enemy. *Technical Noob See description above *Judgemental Noob See description above *Noob Noob See description above How to Avoid Noobs ﻿Well. If you're a noob, look at the section below. Noobs can be very annoying, here are you choices to noobs on the wikia: #Ignore them #Report Them (Only for Badge, Over-edit, Blog, Threat Noobs) And how to deal with the ones on game: #Ignore them #Report Them #Teleport Away #Tell them that Darkhart is dropping skulls like crazy #Tell them Kingshead is under attack on Abassa (Only EITC) If You're a Noob ﻿Well. If your a noob, you should go to your user page and add my new pagebanner. Code: Noob with . Next, you should leave a message on the mediators and tell us what type of noob you are. Badge Noobs and Over-edit noobs are sort of hard to take care of but you still need help. When your a noob, you're in a world of hatred. Basically, here's what you need to do on the wiki #Leave a message on the Mediators Talk or My talk, #Wait #Wait #Wait #Find a hobby #Stick with it (Create the best userboxes ever) On the game, you need to #Whisper to a friend #Have him help you get a group of people #Tell them your not a noob (At this point, people will call you a noob) #Go to poker and pay them each 100g #By then you'll have 80 new friends Denada!!!!! Note Remember everyone, don't be a noob and stay away from noobs, I got my idea from one of John Breasly's blogs, I am not insulting anyone, I made this blog for the hatred of noobs and laughter of non-noobs :D ALSO GO AHEAD AND SHARE UR STORIES Category:Blog posts